Poké Wars: Isolation
by TheWritingMustache
Summary: From beyond the cosmos it came. A wish, an order, chaos following in its wake. In a world untouched by its warlike madness, the Alola region gets a rude awakening. There's no where to run, no where to hide, and a dwindling cast of characters must fight to find the one little bit of safety that will shelter them from the storm. Kinda hard to do on four, small islands.


Alooooohaaa! Uh, eh, Alolaaaaa, PokeWar fans! This is a dream come true right here, being able to finally contribute to the PokeWars series. I am TheWritingMustache, and I will be your guide on our tropical, apocalyptic adventure through the Alola region. One important thing to note, Isolation takes place in the GAME VERSE (specially post-game Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon). This does NOT take place in the anime-verse like the rest of the series does. And why is that? Well, I think you're about to find out, so I shan't keep you any longer. Enjoy the ride, it's only gonna get bumpier from here!

 **x-X-x-X-x**

* * *

"You never considered that your actions would send ripples through the cosmos. That you simultaneously plagued the universe with madness and chaos."

 _-Poké Wars: The Defervescence, Ch 8_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

It started gradually, then came like a tidal wave. Like a stone being dropped into a puddle, the waves grew as they extended outwards from the epicenter. The waves gained traction, and faster they sped, seeping into every inch, every nook and cranny it could find. It bled into every opening available, and cut others open where entrenace was not so easily guaranteed.

It went beyond the universe it originated in, worming its way into places unknown, places parallel to where it was born. A misguided wish that traveled the cosmos and beyond to fulfill its purpose.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

The main monitor at the Dimensional Research Lab lit up as a map of the Alola archipelago appeared on the screen. A blinking dot on the monitor flashed rapidly for twenty seconds before disappearing. A computer connected to the monitor printed a paper out shortly after. The report read;

 _15 August, 2017_

 _05:00am_

 _20°50'10.4"N 156°44'58.0"W_

 _0.0027432km_

 _Physical Drop: None_

 _Audio Drop: 50kHz_

 _Duration: Fifteen seconds_

 _Status: Closed_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 **4:50am, Melemele Island**

Kale's bobber plopped into the ocean water, and gently bobbed under the waves. Kale sat back in his chair with a content, yet tired sigh. The sky was streaked with purples and oranges as the sun slowly rose from over the horizon. Hopefully the fish would be up with it soon. It wasn't an easy life, being a fisherman, up before dawn to get the best catch he could. But it was his life, and he was happy with it, nothing could change that now.

A smaller bobber plopped into the water next to his, and he chuckled and reached over to scratch behind his dear Pamela's ear. The raichu squeaked cheerfully, and she flashed one of her brilliant smiles up at her trainer. Ever since Kale's wife had died, it had just been the two of them, out here on the water every morning, fishing to their heart's content in the twilight years of their lives. Neither one could ask for a better companion.

They sat in comfortable silence of the dawning day, watching the waves roll by…When suddenly, Pamela stiffened, sparks dancing around her yellow cheeks. Her nose crinkled up, and she seemed to bow down lower and lower until-

"Ra…Rai…Rai….CHYOOO!" and she let out a tremendous sneeze that rocked her backwards.

"Oohohoh, bless you!" Kale laughed.

"Rai rai raaaai~" Pamela giggled sheepishly, rubbing a paw behind her neck. She would never have a chance to tell her trainer of the tremendous power she had struggled to keep in that threatened to unleash itself. There would never be a chance to articulate the sudden energy that swarmed into her blood and bones, because moments later, Kale's bobber was pulled beneath the waves with a force, and Kale, unprepared, jolted back in surprise. The line broke with a loud _SNAP_.

"Mighty magikarp!" Kale exclaimed. "Looks like we got ourselves a big one, Pammie! Get ready to rumble, girl!"

"Rai!" Pamela cried back, tugging back her line to drop her fishing rod on the deck of the boat. The electric mouse hovered away from her seat to the edge of the boat, sparks dancing at her cheeks once more as she gazed into the depths below. Kale busied himself with pulling out another line, and a net, unaware of the growing danger.

Below the gaze of her eyes, Pamela watched as twin, red orbs suddenly glowed underwater. A tentacool, ha! No problem for her, she had beaten thousands of these in all her years on the open water. Another pair of red orbs lit up next to the first ones. Okay, two tentacool, she wouldn't even break a sweat! And then a third pair lit up…And then another…And another….And dozens more after that. Pamela's heart dropped into her stomach as the sea began to glow a fierce crimson. There were too many to count, the glow making it impossible to pick out an exact number. Her ears perked as between the crashing of the waves, a chant tickled at her eardrums-

" _The sea is ours, the sea is ours! Drive them out, drive them out!"_

What did it mean? Before Pamela could even begin to wonder the meaning, the boat suddenly rocked. Pamela caught herself with her telepathy, but Kale was not so lucky as he tumbled to the surface of the deck.

"What the heck?!" Kale cried. "Did we snag a wail-heyheyhey!"

The boat rocked once more, then again, and with a deafening groan, a tentacle shot up from below the deck. Several more came along with it, and the first of the tentacool began to seep up from the widened hole.

"We've been breached!" Kale screamed. "Pamela, use- Augh!"

"RAI!" Pamela thundered as the tentacool lashed out at her trainer. They began to swarm over him, and she grit her teeth as she set her gaze upon them. A blue glow outlined the jellyfish, and one by one, _popopopopopopop_ , they burst, their watery guts splashing onto the desk, on herself, and her trainer. Pamela gasped in horror, how did _that_ happen?! She just imagined picking them off Kale, not eviscerating them! Kale stared back at her in awe, but their attention was shifted as now the tentacool began to pour through the hole once more, and over the sides of the boat.

It didn't help that they were taking on water now, and the boat sagged into the ocean. They were being overrun now. Pamela sped towards her trainer, using her psychic powers to swat the tentacool away, but even once in Kale's arms, there was nowhere else to go. Poisonous barbs came shooting towards them, Pamela just barely putting up a Light Screen to block them in time.

The tentacool pounded against the kinetic glass, the beaks hidden on their undersides scraping against it. The growing sunlight of the new day faded beneath the onslaught of the jellyfish, and Kale's feet soon hit water. They were sinking, trapped inside their small bubble of glass, swarmed by the tentacool. They had nowhere to run, set in their fate to a slow descent into the ocean.

Kale clutched Pamela tightly, and pokemon and trainer shared a final, desperate look between one another. Fifty years flashed between them, back to when a young boy first stumbled upon a tiny pichu playing by the shore. They had spent almost their wholes lives together, and now…They were going to end it together too.

The bow of the ship rose into the air as it went down by its tentacool covered stern, and it slowly slid into the water under the watch of the rising sun. Bubbles danced atop the ocean's surface as the boat sunk lower and lower to the depths. Eventually the bubbles ceased, and the waves crashed against one another gently. A minute later, there was a flash from beneath the water, and one final bubble found its way to the surface and exploded with a small _pop_.

It was five in the morning when the debris from the boat bobbed to the surface, as did the charred, lifeless remains of the tentacool.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Keiko cried softly as she fished out the bandages from her bag. She had been sleeping peacefully in her tent, when her partner, Tatty, had suddenly erupted out of its pokeball. The small purple rat had trashed around, chomping on anything that came close to its mouth. Keiko had gotten in the way, Tatty's long teeth had nearly found purchase on her arm, though had slipped past (but not without tearing some of her skin off). As quickly as it had started, the fit ended, and Tatty fell asleep, leaving its trainer to tend to her wound alone.

Whining in pain, Keiko struggled to unzip her her tent, eventually freeing herself. She stumbled into the early morning of the Melemele Meadow, her chosen camping spot from last night. Keiko thought it would make a splendid place to sleep, to arise in the morning to blooming, yellow flowers. But now she crawled out of her tent in pain, blood dribbling down from her arm, dripping onto the dirt below. Forgoing any bandages for the moment, the Sightseer curled into herself, cradling her arms close to her chest, and whimpering in pain.

Between her cries, Keiko's bleary eyes searched into the tent, just barely catching the faint rise and fall of her partner's chest. How could this have happened? What had possessed her dear Tatty to suddenly attack her like that? And so _hard_? She was no stranger to a rattata bite, but Tatty had never...ever attacked her like _that_ before. Was it diseased? An illness? She couldn't figure it out, especially not when she was fighting through the pain of her arm.

In the meadow around her, birds began to croon and sing at the rising of the sun, and bugs arose from their homes to flutter over the flowers. The meadow came alive with soft calls and buzzing of wings. It only made Keiko cry harder, cause she was hurt soooo bad, and nothing seemed to care! It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair!

A loud buzzing by her ear cut her off, and Keiko jumped in surprise with a squeal.

"Who's there?! What- Who is-! Oh!" the Sightseer cried as a small little puff of yellow floated in front of her. It was an _adorable_ little cutiefly, a pokemon found exclusively here in the Alola region. Keiko sniffled and smiled softly. Oh, had this little thing heard her cries? Did it come to check on her? What a sweet pokemon!

"Hello there," Keiko said sweetly. "I'm very hurt, could you please help me?"

What would a little cutiefly know about helping? She didn't know what moves it knew, or if it even understood her. The little puffball floated in place, oval shaped eyes trained on her. Keiko's hopes of help were quickly dashed, it looked like she was on her own. But the cutiefly's appearance had distracted her from the pain, just enough for Keiko to feel brave enough to reach inside the tent for the bandages. Keiko stretched out her good arm towards the tent opening, but stopped when the cutiefly landed on her forearm. "Oh, please excuse me," Keiko said to the beefly, gently shaking her arm in an effort to shoo it off her. The cutiefly held fast, its unblinking eyes never leaving hers.

There was another buzzing at her ear, and Keiko looked over her shoulder to see that another cutiefly had joined them. And then another. And another. And another! A whole swarm started to buzz excitedly around her. Perhaps she would be getting some help after all? A cloud of yellow pollen fell from the wings of the beeflies, landing directly on top of her. Her nose wrinkled, and Keiko let out a loud sneeze...And felt her limbs starting to lock up. Her eyes widened in shocked as in only a few short moments, she was completely paralyzed.

Her outstretched arm trembled in the air, but no matter how hard she tried, Keiko could not move it. She couldn't move any part of _her_ body. She tried to scream, but her lips would not move, her jaw would not budge. A strangled cry bubbled at the back of her throat, but it was useless. The first cutiefly, the one on her arm, still gazed deeply into her eyes. And with Keiko unable to do a thing, the cutiefly lowered its head, and sunk its needle like beak into her skin.

She didn't even feel it.

The swarm buzzing around her suddenly descended, drowning out any other cries Keiko attempted to voice. The Sightseer from Kanto disappeared in a whirlwind of buzzing wings and fuzzy, yellow bodies. Inside the tent, Tatty slept soundly, oblivious to the fate of its master. It was lucky, in that way. For when the beeflies finished with the girl, her withered husk of a body all that would be left after their Draining Kisses, the rat from Kanto would be next.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Beepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbee-_

Kukui's hand slapped the top of his alarm clock, as the professor yawned tiredly. He lied still for a few more moments, before he threw the blankets off him and leapt out of bed like an arcanine with Extremespeed!

"OH YEAH!" Kukui yelled, pumping his arms in the air above him, and taking big gulps of air. It was all a part of his morning routine, rousing from a snorlax Rest and waking up with a whismur Uproar! It got his blood boiling, Comet Punching sleep away and embracing the new day! Kukui stretched his back, his legs, and his arms, and finally stuffed his feet into some soft slippers, and exited his room.

Normally, the pokemon that lived with him in his home would be by his door, ready to welcome to the day with him (and get their breakfast). But today, they weren't, and instead, they were all crowded on the couch, looking intently out the window. Stufful, Snubbull, Rockruff, Murkrow, and even Poliwhirl were staring out the window, gripped in silence. They hadn't even turned when Kukui had entered the room, something the professor found troubling.

"Uhhh, hey gang!" Kukui greeted them loudly. "Whatcha doin?"

His voice was enough to break them out of their trance, and they all tumbled off the couch to approach him. They all had extremely concerned faces, looking up at him intently, with worry in their eyes, those with ears pressed tightly against their skulls.

"What's wrong, little dudes?" Kukui asked, kneeling down to them. "Something happen?"

The pokemon glanced between each other nervously. Despite being an educated expert on them even Kukui had trouble understanding pokemon sometimes, especially if they were being elusive with any answers. If he wanted to know what was wrong, Kukui would have to find out on his own. The professor rose back up, and padded across the room to the front door. Abandoning his slippers, he opened the door and stepped out onto his porch. The sun was still rising, its rays peeking out from behind Ten Carat Hill. He glanced around, to the path that led to Route 1, then to his left to look out at the Melemele Sea.

As far as he could tell, everything was normal as always. So what had everyone all riled up? Kukui shrugged to himself, and was about to step inside when suddenly, Rockruff darted out between his legs, and leapt over the porch steps. The puppy pokemon spun on his heels in the sand to glare at Kukui, and he barked rapidly.

"What is it boy, what do you need?" the professor asked, leaping off the porch after him. Rockruff let out an insistent bark, then sped off across the sand. Kukui kicked it into high gear and ran after him, sand kicking up behind them. Rockruff headed straight down to the shore, and then turned and ran alongside it. Kukui had never seen the puppy run this fast before, nor with such urgency. Something _had_ to have happen, he was sure of it.

They ran along the shore, and Kukui began to take note of the debris gently floating along the surf. Boards, planks, pieces of plastic...And a life preserver. Great Tapu, was there a shipwreck?! It spurned him on faster, and he finally slowed to a stop when he caught up with Rockruff sniffing at a prone form. His rapidly beating heart sank low into chest as he recognized the sopping wet figure to be a pokemon.

Sand sprayed up into the air as Kukui slid to the pokemon's side. He rolled the pokemon over- a raichu, and pressed his ear to its soaked chest. He couldn't hear anything, not at first. Kukui lifted his head away, and placed his hands over the raichu's chest. He pumped his hands up and down, leaning down to the raichu's mouth to puff air back into its lungs. He did this two more times before the body below him convulsed, and he rolled the raichu over as seawater came spilling from its mouth.

The raichu coughed and gagged as it vomited the water up, its bright blue eyes fluttering open. Kukui sighed in relief as Rockruff nosed closer to comfort it. The raichu looked around shakily, muttering out its name softly. Now that Kukui got a good look at it...He realized he knew this raichu! He had seen her often enough in town with her trainer, heck, everyone knew the old dynamic duo!

"Pamela it's me, Professor Kukui," he comforted the electric mouse. "What happened to you? Where's Kale?"

"R-Rai?" Pamela muttered, her eyes fluttering close again as she seized violently. Rockruff barked loudly, and from Pamela's side, he pulled out a long, purple needle. The puppy quickly spat it out as the needle dissolved into the sand. Poison Sting, it must have come from a Tentacool. Kukui gasped when he realized that Pamela had been poisoned, and she was still succumbing to the effects.

"Rockruff, let's Extremepseed back to the lab!" Kukui ordered, gathering Pamela up in his arms, and he and the puppy hurried back home as quickly as they could. He could find out what happened to Kale later, he had a life on the line.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

On Route 1, Incineroar stood atop his trainer's dwelling, looking out towards Hau'oli City. There was something wrong, he could sense it from here. He thought the incident with Meowth was an isolated incident, but now he could feel that it didn't start and stop here. His trainer, Ray, and Ray's mother were still inside the house, tending to the scratch cat pokemon. His fellow feline had suddenly awoken with a fury, attacking the air with wicked claws.

Incineroar had unleashed himself from his pokeball to stop her, surprised that such a significantly weaker pokemon was able to leave such deep grooves in his skin. Meowth had calmed down quickly, but the damage had been done. Both Ray and his mother had exclaimed to each other that it was very unusual behavior, Ray's mother clearly shaken. Incineroar had taken it upon himself to check outside for any danger, just to assure the humans that everything was safe.

He hadn't been with the family long, but he already loved them dearly. It was his trainer Ray, after all, that helped him attain his final form as they had started out together on Ray's Island Trial through Alola. Ray had done so much for him already, it was only fair that he'd look out for his human family in return (not that he'd say that out loud).

But this feeling...This dread that rippled across his fur, that made his whiskers twitch...Perhaps it was because of his Dark typing, but he could just _feel_ the malevolence in the air, a disturbing aura that was quickly spreading. He wanted to blame it on the idea that perhaps another Ultra Wormhole had appeared and let loose something awful. That could be fun, to fight another Ultra Beast. But this...It didn't feel like that. It felt just as alien, but darker, _eviler_. Incineroar shivered under the rays of the Alolan sun as it rose higher over the horizon, as did a plume of smoke from the city.

 **x-X-x-X-x**

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read, I'd love to know what you all think! I hope to see you very soon as we continue our adventure. Alola!


End file.
